


Mirrors and Strings

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Trailing along all those strings is a glass figurine, cracked, broken, trapped.Always been mistaken for a bad guy, a devil in the making.But that's what they make themselves see, for he is not a devil or a bad guy.he is human, and that is what matters.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2
Collections: Drarry, Drarry Fics





	Mirrors and Strings

**Author's Note:**

> This might come in handy.  
> Red - Manipulated  
> Orange - Insanity  
> Yellow - Used  
> Blue - Guilt  
> Purple - Envy  
> Black - In contact with the dark lord.
> 
> There might be more later on, but eh, this'll help you out.

Nobody really knows Draco, I mean, they know Draco, but most of that is based on rumors, and all the faults he’s done. 

He can’t deny that he’s a shitty person, but he can deny some of those rumors, for instance, the one about him using the cruciatus to traumatize a muggle-born? Lies, most of Draco’s life was surrounded by lies, although, from all what Draco did to everyone, this must’ve been karma.  
  
His father being landed in Azkaban? Karma. It was all Draco’s fault, or at least he believed so, because just as his father was being hauled in after his trial, his last words before being sentenced away we’re the most hurtful. ‘’This is all your fault, Draco! I hope you know that.’’ as he looked him dead in the eyes, with a hysterical glint to them, like he’d gone insane, or maybe he was crying.  
  
You also can’t say that Lucius was the nicest father, sure he tried to be, by getting Draco brooms, and all the stuff he could dream of, but that was more of earning trust, like you would a small child and a lollipop. For good grades, he was promised a new broom, for using that new broom promised him a better broom, for beating quidditch matches, he was rewarded with some 25 galleons, which was quite a bit.

However,by 4th year Draco became aware of his father's antics and tried avoiding him, which didn’t end well, actually, it couldn’t have ended worse. Due to isolating himself away from his father, and making his father try extra hard to get his attention, anything was worth it for that 5th-year mark, where Draco would be given the dark mark.  
  
So, then he was given the dark mark, while he was with his mother, since his father had important meetings to attend. It hurt, it felt like a burn as it formed and it was ever-lasting. Draco’s mother had gripped her hands onto the desk, and she looked like she didn’t want him to get the dark mark when he had no idea if he wanted it or not.  
  
That was when Draco woke up, not literally, but mentally. He was just an old worn-out toy, his father had used him when he was young, to toy around with, until the strings broke off, and he was broken. He needed to be fixed, so he had to go see a specialist who’d re-tie his strings, except not with red strings, but instead with black, which gave the dark lord access to his strings.  
  
If you looked at him, you’d see a cunning, sly, ambitious, selfish, arrogant human being, that's only if you look at him without knowing his ‘’act’’, the ‘’rumors’’, and if you did, you’d scratch out human being and instead write demon straight from hell.

It’s funny how minds work, they decide to take the words from other people's mouth and throw them into one being, who seemed to be sociopathic. It's like a mirror, you’re staring into it, and it's tossing out how they look, someone could ‘’look’’ happy in a mirror, and yet feel as empty as a broken glass, which won't hold water anymore.  
  
No one just wanted to reach deep enough into the mirror to figure out when the mirror would crack, and you’d figure out the true facts about that person, as glass shards followed your feet, as you ventured deeper, and deeper, learning all new things about this person.  
  
But here's the thing, no one really goes adventuring into mirrors anymore, or at least no one decided it was worthwhile to go through Draco’s, all they’d get is a sob story but still think he's a horrible demon straight from hell. He can’t change people’s views on himself, He didn’t believe that he could, his image was too tainted.  
  
And as his father says… ‘’It’s all his fault.’’ It didn’t matter if it wasn’t his fault, it was pinpointed on him, and was seen as reasonable and it added onto his list of faults or bad things he’d done.  
Except, he couldn’t find the energy to care anymore after each and every day reminding him that he was the source of all Hogwarts problems all of a sudden.  
  
He was stuck in the middle of broken glass in his mirror, where all he could do is cling onto himself and say that he’ll make it another day and that he just has to try, maybe his black strings will get severed eventually, or maybe the glass would be picked up and he’d start anew, but knowing him, that wouldn’t be until he was found.  
  
Draco Malfoy, 17, late into his 6th year, where he had picked on and tormented students, along with the one and only, Harry Potter. If he was made out to be a bad guy, might as well put that out to play, even if it pushed their beliefs further.  
  
More and more, Draco felt his world become dull, it seemed more grey, and every time the Dark Lord called him, it hurt, it hurt because he knew he was tangled in the mass of black and red, and possibly wouldn’t be able to get out.

Draco… Draco…

  
‘’Draco!’’ He heard, and suddenly he snapped out of his daydream, facing eyes with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. ‘’Draco, are you okay?’’ Pansy’s worried expression hurt Draco, he didn’t want her to worry, so he hid against his disguise and said…

  
‘’Yes, now, what were we talking about?’’ Blaise rolled his eyes after Draco had said that. ‘’We were talking about intellectual things, that only intellectual people understand,’’ Blaise answered, elbowing Pansy, who was grinning. ‘’What?’’ Draco ran his hand through his hair, confused.  
  
Pansy tried to stifle her giggle but eventually burst out laughing. ‘’Oh, ha ha, very funny.’’ Draco set his chin on the table and pouted. ‘’It’s better than you ranting about Saint Potter half the time’’ Blaise joked, while Draco just head planted into the desk. Draco then snapped back up, rubbing his eyes. ‘’I think I might go to astronomy tower.’’ He said, getting up.  
  
‘’Should I go with you?’’ Pansy offered. ‘’Thanks, Pans, but I’ll pass, I need some time alone.’’ Draco began walking away. ‘’I’m worried about him Blaise..’’He’ll get through it, he always does.’’ and that was the last thing he heard before he rounded the corner.  
  
As he slowly made his way up to the top of the astronomy tower, he realized he wasn’t alone. ‘’Come on out, Potter.’’ He sighed, and he turned around, to see Harry standing right behind him. ‘’How’d you know it was me?’’ He asked as Draco’s response was simple ‘’Because you aren't that discreet.’’ Draco turned and headed up.  
  
Harry followed. ‘’I thought you’d get the hint and go away.’’ ‘’I think you’re up to something.’’ Harry’s brows furrowed as he glared at Draco. ‘’I’m not up to anything, just go away.’’ Draco paused and looked at his hands.  
  
His hands were made of glass, that was cracked in various places, in fact, his entire body was glass, and it was cracked heavily, as some red, and black strings traveled across his body, as he felt violated as the strings coursed through his body as if he’d done something to see this all. He turned around to face Harry, he was glass too. He’d been cracked even more than Draco, along with several colors of strings following his body.  
  
‘’Shit.’’ that was the only word that snapped him back into reality. ‘’Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.’’ He kept repeating it until he heard Harry’s voice. ‘’Malfoy, are you alright?’’ He sounded wary, with a touch of concern to his voice. Draco looked over at Harry. ‘’Just go the fuck away!? Okay? I’m not up to something, and if there is something that's being up to, go and find it and leave me the fuck alone!’’ Draco yelled.  
  
‘’All I wanted to do was go up to the astronomy tower, but that’s not allowed apparently, because Saint Potter decides that it's too suspicious for me to go up there!’’ Draco was more upset than angry, he just wanted to be heard, he’d cracked, the glass had broke.  
  
Harry looked as if he was choosing his words carefully. ‘’Malfoy, I know you’re up to something.’’ He said determinedly, I guess he gave up on choosing carefully. ‘’I’m not! Let me be.’’ Draco yelled as tears welled up in his eyes, he didn’t want to cry.  
  
Harry paused, then disappeared and the soft taps of his shoes slowly disappeared into the distance. Draco finished his climb and leaned onto a wall as he slowly slid down.  
  
Through his teary eyes, He looked at his hand again, it was glass, and some of his fingers had been broken off, as he saw some blue string trail along with his red and black, guilt.


End file.
